heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
亡骸礦坑
Haunted Mines is a 5v5 battleground with two levels connected by a mineshaft. The special objective of this map is to collect skulls that spawn inside the mine. Each team's skulls are then transferred to their golem. Background ]] Situated on the borders of the Raven Court, and far away from Cursed Hollow lie the Haunted Mines.Haunted Mines, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-08-06 They fall under the domain of the Raven Lord,2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 though the Grave Keeper was the realm lord of this domain.Heroes of the Storm, Tutorial Here, sealed beneath a shadowy graveyard, the undead clamor to be released from their earthen prison. The Grave Keeper was able to drive out the Raven Lord and do some "redecorating" of the mines. He re-opened the mines to all who wishes to summon grave golems.2016-12-14, HEROES OF THE STORM PATCH NOTES — DECEMBER 14, 2016. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-01 Battleground Tips Inside the second level, an underground dungeon, this map's unique objective allows teams to summon a huge grave golem to smash through enemy defenses. There are two lanes in this map: above ground at the edge of the map and under ground with many twisting tunnels. To get to the second level heroes must wait until the entrances to the second levels (mines) open. They are located at the middle of each lane, which contains many winding tunnels with a large central boss room. Players will fight over killing the skeletons in the mines in order to summon a stronger grave golem than their enemy. The mines will be the location of many fights due to the nature of competing over minion kills underground. At the same time, the threats of above ground pushes requires players to pay close attention to the movement of the enemy team. Waygates *Channels will not be interrupted by taking "normal" damage *Channels will be interrupted by Abilities such as stuns and knockbacks *Waygates can now be channeled while mounted Map-unique objective The secondary objective revolves around getting as many Skulls as possible to increase the strength of one's grave golem. The Mines The entrances to the mines are located at the middle of each lane. They will open 3 minutes into the match, following a 30-second warning. After a certain duration of time they open up for the heroes, allowing them to enter the mines and kill the neutral minions for skulls. The mines are not your typical map; instead of having 2 or 3 lanes the mines have many multiple winding tunnels, with a boss room in the center of the mines. When 100 Skulls are obtained - the total amount from both Teams must be 100 - a grave golem will appear for each team, one golem in the top lane and the other at the bottom. The Haunted Mines will periodically open with an Undead Army underneath. After the Undead have been defeated, a Golem will rise for each team and travel down lane in search of Structures to destroy. *The neutral Grave Golem can be found at its center. *Additional Mine Entrances have been placed to the East and West of the Battleground’s center area, for a total of 4. *A Mercenary Camp has been placed near each Mine Entrance, featuring Siege Giants at the East and West Entrances, and Sappers in the North and South. Skulls Unlike the doubloons in Blackheart's Bay when players collect the skulls they are transferred into their team's skull account automatically. This means even if a player kills a hero who has obtained 45 skulls just a few seconds ago the player will not get a chance to recuperate them even if you kill him/her ;Kill the weak minions in the tunnels. They are quite weak, so (theoretically) there is no need to send down the whole team; just one. However players shouldn't forget that unless their team has the entrances well sealed off the enemies can enter the mines too. The minions spawn 1 skull per kill. ;Kill the neutral Grave Golem. He is very tough and durable, so it is considered wise to send 2 or 3 heroes at once to take him down. However once he does go down he spills massive amounts of skulls, which one's team can all take, provided that enemies do not interrupt the process. Development Haunted Mines was created two weeks before BlizzCon 2013.2014-04-30, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-30 The map was removed from rotation, but returned in December, 2016, having been redesigned. Media Images HM.Golem.jpg|Golem summoned HMSS.jpg|In the mine HauntedMines 00.jpg|Entrance HauntedMines 03.jpg HauntedMines 09.jpg HauntedMines01.jpg|Golem attack Videos Heroes of the Storm Haunted Mines Battleground Matthew Cooper and Kevin Knocke cast Haunted Mines Dustin and Day 9 cast Haunted Mines Heroes of the Storm - Haunted Mines Battleground Preview Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * References